paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable content (Payday 2)
=Paid DLC= Lootbag The Lootbag was given exclusively to those who pre-ordered PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *A unique red dot weapon sight modification available for use on all rifle weapons. *A unique Skull mask. *A unique mask pattern titled "I LOVE OVERKILL". *A unique color pattern consisting of the colors red and black. *A bundle of in-game cash. *A full-sized duffel bag similar to the in-game loot bags to contain items at your leisure. (These items can also be acquired via cards drops or can be purchased for $4.99 on Console only) Initially this DLC would also contain the white rock and fishscales materials as well as the brown black color. Career Criminal Pack The Career Criminal Pack is a limited-edition "Deluxe" content pack, being an "upgraded" version of the Lootbag pack. The Career Criminal Edition will, in addition to the standard game, grant the following: * The PAYDAY Loot Bag, which is described above. * Two beta keys – one to keep and one to give to a friend. A beta key grants access to the PAYDAY 2 beta release, which was released on the 24th of July. * PAYDAY 2: The Original Soundtrack – A digital copy of the PAYDAY 2 original soundtrack, available for download pre-release. The tracks are composed by Simon Viklund. * Crime.net discount – Discounts on all in-game purchases (guns, masks, skills etc. not DLC) * Bain's Guide to the Criminal Underworld – A digital issue of the must-have guide on heisting, written by Bain. The hunt for Baldwin continues. * Printable heist blueprints.http://connecteddigitalworld.com/2013/05/30/more-details-on-payday-2-dlc-and-more/ Armored Transport Price: $6.99. Can be bought at Steam The Armored Transport was released on November 14, 2013, and is the first DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It is free for those who pre-ordered due to the highly successful beta of PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *2 new heists spread over 6 locations. *3 new weapons of choice. *4 new masks, patterns and materials. *11 new achievements, free community mask and more. *Read about it all right here! Gage Weapon Pack #01 Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam The Gage Weapon Pack #01 was released on December 5, 2013, and is the second DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *The Frag Grenade is now available. *The Eagle Heavy (Rifle), Signature .40 (Pistol), and the SpecOps (SMG) *Single Fire and Auto Fire modifications. *Weapon slots increased from 18 to 72. *4 new animal masks, patterns and materials. *10 new achievements to unlock. *Read about it all right here! Gage Weapon Pack #02 Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam The Gage Weapon Pack #02 was released on January 30, 2014, and is the third DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *Cloakers have returned! They’re available for free for everyone. *The Brenner 21 is back + the KSP and the RPK Light Machine Gun. *Experience close combat with the URSA Knife, Krieger Blade, Berger Combat Knife and the Trautman Knife. *4 new masks, materials and patterns. *10 new achievements to unlock. *Read about it all right here! Gage Mod Courier Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam The Gage Mod Courier was released on April 10, 2014, and is the fourth DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It allows players to act as a courier for Gage the arms dealer, picking up packages containing mods that are scattered all over D.C. It contains the following in-game items: *5 package types to find. *28 new weapon modifications to unlock. *10 new Reticle Switches. *10 new achievements to unlock. *Read about it all right here! Gage Sniper Pack Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam The Gage Sniper Pack was released on May 8, 2014, and is the fifth DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. Allow players to buy sniper rifles and vantage point assets. It contains the following in-game items: *3 sniper rifles (Rattlesnake, R93, and the Thanatos .50 cal) *11 new weapon modifications to unlock *17 new achievements with in-game rewards *4 new masks, materials and patterns. *You can now use zip-lines *Vantage point assets *Read about it all right here! Big Bank Price: $6.99. Can be bought at Steam The Big Bank DLC was released on June 17, 2014, and is the sixth DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. The DLC introduces a new exciting heisting experience for all players. The second paid-DLC heist, the pack also contains the following in-game items: *The Big Bank Heist *The Falcon Rifle, which comes with 9 mods. *4 new masks, patterns and materials. *4 new masks, patterns and materials for owners of the Soundtrack or Career Criminal Edition. *10 new achievements. *Preplanning screen for the Big Bank heist. *Read about it all right here! Official Soundtrack Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam The Official Soundtrack was released on October 16, 2013. The pack comes with 22 tracks, along with remix materials of Razormind, Calling all Units, and more... Owners of the Soundtrack DLC also receives the contents of the Poetry Jam DLC, free of charge. Tracklist: # Mayhem Dressed in a Suit – 03:08 # Master Plan – 03:30 # Time Window – 02:39 # Black Yellow Moebius – 03:40 # The Mark – 06:54 # Full Force Forward – 04:10 # Tick Tock – 02:50 # Fuse Box – 03:28 # Razormind – 04:35 # Calling all Units – 02:42 # Where's the Van?! – 02:46 # Hard Time – 04:10 # Clean Getaway – 03:18 # Mayhem Dressed in a Suit (Remix) – 02:36 # Let's Go Shopping! – 03:01 # Armed to the Teeth – 05:59 # Sirens in the Distance – 04:06 # Wanted Dead or Alive – 03:39 # Death Wish – 03:10 # Shadows and Trickery – 04:43 # And Now We Wait – 04:17 # Ode to Greed – 3:12 # Criminal's Ambition (feat KwoteONE) – 3:13 # Criminal's Ambition (Instrumental) – 3:13 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack Price: $0.99 for four. Can be bought at Steam A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack was released on December 19, 2013. It was written and produced by Simon Viklund, audio director and music composer at Overkill Software. It contains the following in-game items: *3 new santa masks. *3 free copies to give away on purchase! *Read about it all right here! Tracklist: #Intro – 02:16 #A Merry Payday Christmas – 03:29 #A Heist not Attempted Before – 03:31 #If it has to be Christmas – 03:44 #I've been a Bad Boy – 02:57 #Christmas in Prison – 03:54 #Deck the Safe House – 01:50 #If it has to be Christmas (American Version) – 03:44 #A Merry Payday Christmas (Instrumental) – 03:29 #A Heist not Attempted Before (Instrumental) – 03:31 #If it has to be Christmas (Instrumental) – 03:45 #I've been a Bad Boy (Instrumental) – 02:57 #Christmas in Prison (Instrumental) – 03:54 #Deck the Safe House (Instrumental) – 01:50 Gage Shotgun Pack Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam. The Gage Shotgun Pack was released on July 3, 2014 and is the tenth paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following items: *3 new shotguns: the M1014, Raven and Street Sweeper. *4 new devastating types of Ammunition for use with every shotgun available. *9 weapon attachments to unlock. *12 achievements to accomplish, some even have special rewards waiting to be unlocked. *Get whacky with some new "crazy" melee weapons, the Survival Tomahawk, Utility Machete, Telescopic Baton and K.L.A.S. Shovel. *4 new masks, patterns and materials. *Read all about it right here! ---- =Free DLC= The Diamond Store Heist Price: Free. Can be found at Steam The Diamond Store Heist was released September 13, 2013 and and is the first free heist update to PAYDAY 2. It was added in alongside Update #11 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *A free heist called the Diamond Store heist. *4 new free masks, patterns and materials. *Introducing the titanium safes. *Ilija the Sniper. (New Voice Over for Sniper Asset) The Charlie Santa Heist Price: Free. Can be found at Steam The Charlie Santa Heist was released December 16, 2013 and is the second free heist update to PAYDAY 2. It is the first annual OVERKILL Xmas heist for PAYDAY 2 and lets players rob the GO Bank, based on a map from Counter-strike: Global Offensive. It contains the following in-game items: *A free heist called the GO Bank. *A free sight modification called the Acough Optic. *A free Santa mask for anyone who joins the Official PAYDAY 2 Group on Steam. *9 new achievements to unlock. *Read about it all right here! The Infamy Update Price: Free. Can be found at Steam The Infamy Update was released January 22, 2014. It was added in alongside Update #22 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *Time to become Infamous – With the Infamy system the player can continue to advance beyond reputation level 100. *5 new infamous masks. *4 new infamous materials. *4 new infamous patterns. *5 new achievements to unlock. *Read about it all right here! The Death Wish Update Price: Free. Can be found at Steam The Death Wish Update was released February 27th, 2014. It was added in alongside Update #24 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *New "Death Wish" difficulty level. *2 new enemy types. *4 new masks for those who have a death wish. *A free melee weapon. *35 new achievements to unlock. *Read about it all right here! The Election Day Heist Price: Free. Can be found at Steam The Election Day Heist was released March 20th, 2014 and is the third free heist update to PAYDAY 2. It was added in alongside Update #25 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *A new heist available for free. *A free pistol weapon for anyone who joins the Official PAYDAY 2 Community group on Steam. *A big stealth update. *New asset types. *New skill changes. *10 new achievements to unlock. *Read about it all right here! The Shadow Raid Heist Price: Free. Details on its announcement page and Steam. The Shadow Raid Heist was released on May 29, 2014, as the fourth free heist update to Payday 2. It is the first stealth-only heist, as there is no Plan B. The crew must loot a Murkywater warehouse on the outskirts of D.C. It features the following: *A free heist: Shadow Raid * The "Somen Mempo" Mask, unlocked by one of the achievements *6 new achievements to unlock Twisted Metal Crossover This DLC is available for free in the PSN store but has not been released for PC. It contains the following in-game items: sweettooth.png| $10,250 ---- =Unreleased DLC= Japan Pack This DLC was cut before release. All contents have been integrated into the game and do not require purchase anymore. The entries for this DLC still exist within the game. It contains the following in-game items: The Shogun.png| pat-eastern-sunrise.png|1 x Eastern Sunrise $148,800 Overkill Pack This DLC has been cut before the game released. It is unclear what happened to this DLC. All contents are available in the game. It contains the following in-game items: pat-nautical-compass.png|34 x Nautical Compass pat-paydays2.png|123 x Payday 2 mat-bronze.png|11 x Bronze mat-hardrock.png|21 x Hard Rock dallasnopattern.png| chainsnopattern.png| hoxtonnopatern.png| wolfnopattern.png| Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Masks Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC